


GG

by DestinedHellfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Crossover Pairings, E-Sports AU, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gaming Rivals, Occasional swearing, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedHellfire/pseuds/DestinedHellfire
Summary: Two gaming rivals meet on the grandest stage of all. One of their streaks will end, the other will be champion, both unaware of the collision course that their hearts were set on.





	GG

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is a crossover that I am simply in love with! 
> 
> The story won't be told in all one perspective, rather, it will change between being told from Hana's eyes and Sun's eyes depending on the chapter. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Please feel free to leave feedback! It really helps!

              The sounds of thousands of convention goers was like music to the ears of the blond named Sun Wukong, who was better known by his E-Sports name “SunnyD”. He was dawned in red and black varsity style jacket that was decorated with the patches of his several sponsors, black jeans, and matching sneakers. 

              As he slowly made his way through the crowds, he was occasionally stopped by fans who recognized him, asking for autographs and selfies which he was more than happy to oblige them with. This process continued for another ten or so minutes, until Sun arrived at his destination, an arched doorway that was guarded by two security personal; above the door read a sign in iconic Blizzard font, _Champion’s Lounge_. Approaching the area in question, the two kind security guards happily let him through and Sun soon found himself inside.

              The lounge was well lit, to Sun’s right sat a relatively large bar that a few faces he recognized could be spotted; to his left was the lounge area, padded leather chairs that sat in front of massive television screens, where more lounge goers could be observed playing various games on console. The walls were lined with game artwork and promotional material, the floor was a smooth hard wood that Sun found himself walking across. He made his way to the back corner of the lounge area, plopping himself down in one of the padded leather seats and pulling up his laptop to study game footage for the Grand Final of the tournament that was set to take place two days from now.

              As he began watching the footage in question, he was interrupted by tap to his left shoulder.

              “Excuse me, but you’re Sun Wukong, right?"

              Sun turned to face the person asking the question, greeted with a reporter who he assumed was in his early twenties and a somewhat older female camera operator behind him.

              “That’s me, what’s up?”

              “We’re with APM TV, could we trouble you for an interview?” their tone was polite and inquisitive, attempting to make a good impression on the professional _Starcraft_ player.

              “Yeah, sure.” Sun gives them a soft smile, gesturing to the seat across from him.

              Looking confidently, the young reporter sat across from him as the female camera operator took her appropriate position.

              “APM TV here chatting with the undefeated rookie sensation of this  _Starcraft_ season, SunnyD. Sunny, thanks for taking the time with us.”

_Half an Hour Later_

              Sun exited the _Champion’s Lounge_ with his backpack slung over one shoulder, eyes checking his phone to see that it was time to grab something to eat. Making his way through the convention floor, the blond was stopped abruptly by a massive line that had formed in front of him. Sun had seen this sort of thing before, it was clearly a line for either a famous internet personality or a fellow E-Sports player; not thinking too much on it, he made his way around the obstruction. Curiosity struck him, however, as you turned his head to the front of the line in an attempt to see if he recognized who the crowd was lining up for; that’s when he saw her,

              In the front of the large line, a small opening guarding by several members of the convention staff, in the center of the opening stood probably the most recognizable E-Sports Athlete of them all. Her brown hair hung perfectly down to the mid of her back, the iconic pink bunny whiskers painted on her cheeks. It was none other than Hana “D.Va” Song, the reigning _Starcraft 2_ champion for the last three years, and his opponent in the Grand Final. Sun had to admit, that the female champion from South Korea was quite the looker, but with everything that would come to be at stake in two days’ time, the blond had to focus all his attention on dethroning her.

              With a quick shake of his head, the male continued on his way out of the convention center to grab a bite to eat. Along the way being stopped by fans here and there for the usual autographs and photos, but all and all a relatively peaceful journey to the pizzeria located just across the street.

              Before long, the blond had a steaming hot and savory appearing slice of pepperoni pizza in front of him, beside it were napkins and a bottle of water. Taking a bite of the perfectly cooked slice, the footage he was interrupted from watching earlier began to play on the screen of his laptop. It wasn’t uncommon for professionals to watch tournament footage of their opponents, in fact, it was actually common practice. Sun watched closely, trying to memorize every Zerg build and move that Hana would use in competition, mentally preparing his own natural counters and strategies as the footage played on.

              Some time passed, and Sun finished his meal; rising out of his seat, the blond made his way to discard his trash when he glanced up at the TV to see his face, the interview from earlier in the day.

_APM TV here chatting with_ _the undefeated rookie sensation of this Starcraft season, SunnyD. Sunny, thanks for taking the time with us._

_Thanks for having me._

              Not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation that would unfold, Sun gathered his things and quickly made his way out of the restaurant and into the now night sky, where his ride was waiting for him. As the door of the limo closed beside him, Sun placed his headphones over his ears and began to lose himself in the music that was stored on his phone. 

Passing street lights would pass over his face before being seemingly chucked out the rear windshield of the vehicle. Sun gazed aimlessly up at the stars, something that he did quite often in an attempt to destress himself and enter a state of Zen.

              It wasn’t long until the long automobile came to a stop against the curb that lined the outside of the five-star hotel that all the tournament participants were staying at. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Sun gave the driver a quick gesture of thanks before making his way into the building with relative haste. Not stopping for anyone that may want to interrupt his journey to his room, Sun made sure to catch the first vacant elevator he saw. Going all the way up to the executive floor, the blond began pacing quickly down the lengthy hallway until he reached that familiar number that belonged to his room.

              As he inserted his key card, Sun was greeted with the soft beep that signaled the unlocking of the room door; with a quick flick of his wrist, the door quickly opened and Sun made his way under and through the threshold. Shutting the door behind him, the gamer gently tossed his bag on the sofa that laid to his right. He continued farther on into the suite, stopping in front of the forty-two-inch television that sat perched atop the dresser and across from a orderly made king sized bed. Taking a short leap off the carpeted floor, Sun flopped down onto the mattress and reached for the television remote that laid peacefully on the nightstand to his left.

              When the TV turned on, the familiar voices of the commentators for the tournament began to echo through the suite; however, Sun wasn’t really focused on hearing what they had to say, not that he had any ill will toward them; in fact, he was actually rather good friends with them. The blond however was tired and soon began to doze off to the sounds the television was producing until finally reaching a deep sleep.


End file.
